Picnic Fun!
by x.Sasaa
Summary: What if Utau's all alone for a day? What's a good boyfriend to do? KUTAU.


**Title: Picnic Fun**

**Pairing: Kutau**

**Warning: OOC, no charas, set after Encore chapter 1 and before Yukari-Nikaidou's wedding. But you have to pretend that Kukai's brothers never saw who the text was from, because it's just not gonna work that way.**

**Disclaimer: Let's see what I have.. hmm.. Cookies and Cream Ice-cream! My laptop! Is Shugo Chara here? Um, nope. I don't have it here. Oh, well.**

**A/N: My first SC! fic, sorry for mistakes!**

"I can't believe I lost again! This is heavy, damnit!" Kukai cursed as he carried a lot of grocery bags filled with his brothers' requested goods. They're going to have a picnic. Isn't that lovely?

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He put all the stuff down on a bench and answered, "Hello?"

"Are you available today, Kukai?" A grown YOUNG woman, thank you very much, asked in a hurry, her voice filled with hope.

"Sanjo-san? I'm sorry, not today. I have to go with my brothers on a picnic." He laughed nervously as he sat down on the bench next to his purchases, crossing one leg over the other.

"Oh, no, this is terrible!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that.. I'm not going to be around at all today. I have to go to the baker's, the florist,..." The list went on and on and on, "And I feel bad if I left Utau all alone!"

"And your point is..."

"Could you take care of Utau for the day? You're her boyfriend, so you're supposed to be with her and make her happy!"

"What? And let my brothers spend the day with her? Heck, no!" Kukai jumped out of the bench in surprise.

"I'm begging you! Please take Utau!" He could hear her voice getting more desperate. (A/N: Does this line sound familiar? Can anybody guess where this line comes from? **(1)**)

"Alright..."

"Thank you!" She quickly hung up the phone to do what she had planned, her wedding's coming up soon, after all.

Kukai sighed, picking up his things before walking towards his house once more, wondering how to tell his brothers about his girlfriend spending the day with them too, after all Kaidou can be pretty scary, not to mention Rento would want to pet her... he shuddered.

Opening the door to his house, he quickly dumped his things on the couch and flip open his phone to call his beloved (A/N: Haha, beloved. LOL. Sorry. -hides in corner-) girlfriend. "Hello?" Said girl answered.

"Hi. Utau! I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me today?" He asked, dead nervous for some reason he can't quite understand.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do, anyway. What were you thinking of doing?"

"Haha, um.. I'm kind of going on a picnic with my brothers, and was wondering if you would like to come with?" He said, unsure of how she's going to respond.

"Okay."

"Really! Great! I'll pick you up in.. half an hour." He said rather enthusiastically. He stood up and made his way toward the kitchen where his brother Unkai is making sandwiches, Kaidou yelling at him, and Shuusuo talking about some stuff about using tomato and cabbage in your sandwich could make you healthy. Rento was nowhere to be seen, probably preparing the basket or something.

"Kaidou nii-chan.." He said, walking up to said brother.

"What!"

"I.. kinda.. promised my, um, girlfriend I'll spend the day with her today.." He started, but he was suddenly interrupted.

"What! You promised us!" Unkai said, a half finished sandwich forgotten.

"I'm not done! Sheesh." Kukai said again, "So can she come with us today? Please?"

Even though Kaidou is known for being harsh, he knows how to be a good older brother. (A/N: HA! Yeah, right. Sorry! Again!) "Fine. But she better be good."

"Yeah! I promise! You'll like her!" Kukai was at the door a second later, "But I promised to pick her up. I'll meet you guys at the park, okay?" And he left the house.

* * *

"Sorry. Did you have to wait for a long time?" Kukai asked, stopping his bike in front of a girl with two long blonde pigtails who's currently wearing a pale yellow sundress and white sandals.

"Not really. I was just finished locking up." She pecked his cheek and he blushed slightly.

"Good, then. Ready?" He asked, eyes looking mischievous, don't forget the playful smirk, too.

When the young popstar saw the glint in his eyes, she quickly jumped down from the back of his bike. "No. No way. We're NOT going that fast."

He looked at her, "Please?"

"No way. I'm wearing a dress. See? What if.. the wind got really strong and the bottom of my dress fly up? And god knows what would happen to me.."

"Okay, okay." He tugged on her wrist, urging her to hurry up, "I promised my brothers I'll meet them there." He turned his head towards her, "Are you okay? My brothers can be REALLY annoying. Can you handle it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then." And off they went.

* * *

"Where IS he! I'm gonna kill him once he get he-" Kaidou stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kukai pulling over his bike to park it.

"THAT'S his girlfriend?" Unkai nearly screamed. Okay, forget it. So he did scream.

Kukai walked over to them with Utau following shortly behind. "Hi, guys."

Kaidou raised an eyebrow at him so he let out a nervous laugh and said, "Utau, these are my brothers Kaidou, Shuusuo, Unkai, and Rento." He pointed to each brother as he spoke, "And guys, you know her, right. She's my girlfriend."

"Hi." Utau said, expression not changing.

Rento was reaching out his hand to pet Utau when Kukai slap his hand away and glared at Rento, "No. You can't pet her."

Kaidou chuckled at his younger brothers. Shuusuo and Unkai took out all the food they have, and they all sat down to eat.

"Just help yourself, Utau." Kukai said as he sat down in the middle of the blonde girl and Shuusuo. And as far as possible from Kaidou or Rento, who will surely shower him with embarrassing statements and/or questions.

"You packed instant ramen didn't you." She said, turning to the side to face the green-eyed boy.

"Yeah. Haha.."

She smiled and grab a sandwich.

"Utau," Rento suddenly called her, catching the girl's attention.

"Hm?"

Kukai knew it. Embarrassment is seriously coming his way. Just his luck.

"I want a pretty sister-in-law! Are you planning on marrying him? Because, I want to make that wish come true."

Utau, being the smart girl she is, just smiled sweetly. "Maybe, not right now though."

"Hey, I think I like the sound of Souma Utau. Don't you, Rento?" Unkai said, winking at the red Kukai.

"Sure. And, I want blonde nephews!"

Shuusuo added smartly, "But a kid's genes is a mix from their father and mother. It may look exactly like Kukai with Utau's personality." (A/N: I'm guessing.. I don't know anything about genes, so whatever.)

Kaidou smirked, deciding he'll also help his other brothers to add Kukai's embarrassment, "Was he a good boy, Utau? Did he bang you too hard?" (A/N: Sorry for another note, but you see, Kaidou is WAY OOC. Gomen, ne! Very sorry! -cries-)

"What?" Kukai yelped, making the amethyst-eyed girl wince. "Sorry." He whispered to her.

"HA! I saw that! What did you tell her!" Unkai exclaimed, pointing an offending finger at his youngest brother when he saw Utau's cheeks pinked. She actually blushed at his closeness, not at what he said to her.

"Is it something perverted?" Kaidou yelled, eyeing Kukai fiercely.

"No it wasn't!" Kukai said to his defense, "Was it, Utau?"

Utau shook her head. Kukai threw an 'I-told-you-so' look at his brothers, but they pretend to not see it.

* * *

Utau sat on the grass, Kukai beside her. The two are watching the clouds peacfully, save for the noise his brothers are making as they play soccer (Kaidou and Unkai), read a book (Shuusuo), and petting.. well, pets (Guess who?).

(A/N: Another note! I'm annoying, alright. But this part is OOC and fluffy!) Suddenly Utau tugged on the cute boy (Yes! Kukai's cute!) beside her, forcing him to lay down on the slightly damp grass. When he did, she lay his head on her lap and started to stroke his hair (HA! OOC-ness!).

"Ne, Kukai?"

"Yeah?"

"How can you stand being around them all day?"

"Beats me."

She giggled and was about to peck his cheek when he turn his head slightly to make their lips clashed. She fake glared at him and continue what she was doing to him before. What they didn't know was that Rento has secretly bring his camera with and took pictures of them to surprise Kukai when he gets home.

* * *

After he sent Utau home, Kukai was ready to hit the shower and then have a good night sleep. After all, it has been an exhausting day. But his brothers aren't letting him off that easily. I guess Lady Luck isn't on his side today. As he enters his room, there's a BIG picture of him and Utau on the hills earlier that day. (How Rento managed to get it printed out so fast, ask someone else)

"!"

"Aww.. look guys, isn't that sweet.." He could hear his aunt's voice from downstairs. She came for a visit, probably, because his parents are away on a business trip.

"That's his girlfriend." Shuusuo replied. NOW Kukai knows that they're talking about him and Utau.

"Look! She's stroking his hair!" Kukai's aunt's voice raised, as if she was squealing, "Who is this young lady? I could tell she's pretty!" (Well, she can't really see Utau's face because Rento took the pic from the side)

"I think you know her pretty well.." Rento said.

"Really!"

"Yep. That's... Hoshina Utau." Unkai answered.

"Kukai! Tell me about your girlfriend!"

Oh, boy. Poor, poor Kukai.

**(1) Yep. That line is from SC encore ch.1. But instead Sanjo said, "Please text Utau" instead of "Please take Utau".**

**That wasn't too bad was it? I wrote this really quick since I have to sleep. Review if you feel like it. **

**Bye!**


End file.
